Why Can't You See?
by WhoYouAreToMe
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward since freshmen. But there's a problem. They're best friends and Edward has a girlfriend. ONESHOT! First FanFic. R&R!


**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic. I know this sucks. But please, please tell me if this story is good or bad. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING about Twilight.**

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

I frowned as I turned off my alarm clock. Another day of hearing Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale talking about the latest fashion trends; another day of cheering Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale at their football practice; And another day of seeing Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali together.

I stood up then I fixed my bed. I took a bath then I wore clean simple jeans and t-shirt. After eating, I heard the doorbell rang. I smiled when I saw _him._

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, wait a second," I get my backpack then we hurried to his Volvo. I saw Alice and Emmett waiting for us.

I jumped to the Volvo's passenger seat. "Good Morning, guys," I greeted Alice and Emmett.

"Good morning to you, Bella!" Alice greeted back.

Alice, Emmett and Edward have been my best friends since grade school. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister and Emmett's girlfriend have been my best friends, too. They've been my best friends since we move here in Forks when I was still grade school.

The drive to Forks High School was silent. As we got out of the car, we heard a nasal voice.

"Eddie!"

I rolled my eyes when I saw Tanya Denali. She is Edward's current girlfriend. I don't know why Edward liked Tanya. I mean, she's the school's slut. You know the one with fake blond hair and fake nose. She's the school's cheerleading captain. Once, there was a rumour that she's sleeping with different guys in school.

As the bell rang, we said goodbye to each other. While walking to my first class, Mike Newton stopped me. "Hey,Bella. How are you?"He said.

"Er.. I'm totally fine".

"Will you be my date at prom?" Mike asked with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mike. But I'm not going to the prom. I have a lot of work I am going to do." I told him. His face fell. "Why don't you ask Jessica? I'm sure she wants to go with you. Bye." I turned my back to him and walked away.

He keeps on bugging me about that upcoming prom. Eric and Tyler already asked me but I refused. I don't want to go with them because I want one guy to ask me.

Edward Cullen. But that's impossible.

Edward is my best friend. He's kind, intelligent, gentlemen and he's totally handsome. In fact, he's perfect. He's the school's captain of the football team. He has a messy bronzed hair and a pair of green eyes. I've been in love with him since when I was still freshman in high school.

I wonder why he can't see the one who really loves him...

* * *

After class, I went to see Alice at the parking lot.

"Hey, Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's with Tanya, of course" Alice sighed.

"Where are we going to ride today?"

"Jasper's car. Oh, and don't forget our sleepover tonight!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll go." I sighed.

Actually, I don't really want to go because I'm going to see Edward again. It hurts, you know. But I'm going because of Alice. _Sigh._

* * *

I walked through the Cullen's house with Jasper and Rosalie. As Alice said awhile ago, we're going to have a sleepover.

"Hey Ali, Hey Emmett!" We greeted them.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Um.. He is in his room, probably calling Tanya." Alice muttered. I hurried to Edward's room on the third floor.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" I asked him, trying to be cool. I sat down behind his bed.

"Nothing" He said. I'm sure it was a lie.

"Come on, Edward! You know you can trust me. Now, what is your problem?" I muttered.

"It's just a little misunderstanding with Tanya." He sighed.

"Oh, okay. You know what? Let's just enjoy our slumber party tonight. Let's go down!" I giggled and he joined in.

Yeah. I'm the one who make Edward laugh when he have a problem.

I enjoyed the night with my five real best friends.

* * *

Tonight is the school's prom. Of course I'll come because if I don't, Alice will probably kill me. I really don't want to go because I don't have a date. All my best friends have their own date. I feel jealous.

I'm at Alice's house for my makeover. I'm not really a fond of makeover and shopping. I grimaced. I wore a blue dress and a high heeled glass shoes. Alice curled my long brown hair. I feel like I'm a princess.

After an hour of makeover, Alice and I went to Forks High School using her Porsche. I saw Angela with Ben, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Jessica with Mike and Tanya with Edward.

"Hey, Bella. You look beautiful." I blushed at his comment.

I spent my time sitting and drinking while my other friends were dancing. Then, the DJ caught our attention.

"Hey! I'm going to pick a name here in the box. If I picked you name, you're going to sing on stage. Is that alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

The DJ picked a name. "Go here, Miss... Bella Swan!" I choked.

"Go Bella! Go Bella!" Everyone cheered. I went up to the stage. I told the DJ what song I am going to sing.

As the music started, I sang:

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me"

Everyone was cheering. I grinned. But still, it hurts. That song was for Edward. I ran out of the gym and I went to a park. I sat down at the green grass. I spent my time doing nothing. Then a pair of arms encircled around me. I turn around to see Edward.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Where's Tanya? Shouldn't be you're with her? She's probably looking for you!"

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Relax." He sighed. "I'm not with Tanya"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I broke up with her."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." He said, rolling his eyes

"But why?"

"Because she cheated on me with Tyler and I realized that I'm in love with someone." Ouch.

"Do I know who is she?" I asked, pretending to be okay.

"She's in front of me." I froze. Is this true or I'm dreaming? If this is only a dream, then I don't want to wake up!

"Is this true? Or I'm dreaming?" I asked.

"No, Bella. You're not dreaming." He chuckled. "Hmm. What about I'm going to prove to you that this is not a dream?" I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.

Our faces were only meters apart. Then, his lips crushed mine. Our lips moved in sync.

"I heard you singing the song. I really don't know what I am going to say. They I realized that I love you, Bella."

"I love you,too. Edward."

**END**

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! **I really appreciate your kindness :) **LOVE YOU ALL!**

Now, I need to know what you're really thinking.

xoxo,

Era.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
